


Kagamine And Me English version/first

by 陌君サクラ (HakukimiSakura)



Series: Kagamine And Me [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakukimiSakura/pseuds/%E9%99%8C%E5%90%9B%E3%82%B5%E3%82%AF%E3%83%A9
Summary: English version.You can find it in Chinese website.First part.





	Kagamine And Me English version/first

I'm Hakukimi Sakura.Now,I am writing my novel.

"Done!"I turn off my computer,and go to my bedroom.I feel a bit tired now.

It's afternoon,but I need to sleep.

But,just that time,I hear a voice that's shouting.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"That's a boy's voice.

I know him!

Next is a girl's voice.

They're Kagamine Rin and Len!

They are falling to my home!

\---------------------------------------------------------not a end------------------------------------------------------------------------

About me:

I'm Hakukimi Sakura,a Chinese writer.

<kagamine And Me>is my first novel.

I am fighting.

Please read that!


End file.
